Number 96 (character)
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Numbers | anime deck = Syllable | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Number 96: Dark Mist, known as No. 96 Black Mist in the Japanese version, is a character version of the card "Number 96: Dark Mist" and a recurring antagonist. While in control of Astral, it claimed to be the strongest "Number". Design Appearance Number 96, when not in its card form, appears as a black version of Astral, the markings on its body being green instead of dark blue. Its left eye has the same white sclera and gold iris as Astral. Unlike Astral, however, the markings that are where Number 96's eyebrows would be are longer, the top ends stretching into his forehead and becoming crooked (resembling horns of some sort) and the bottom ends having a spike on each that line his nose. These marks are red instead of his other green marks. As with Astral, the dub version has Number 96's lower body sometimes blurred off to remove any nudity implications. Personality Like its other counterparts, Number 96 is a malicious entity who desires the power of the other Numbers so that it may become the most powerful of them all. However, it is cunning enough to allow itself to be absorbed by Astral so that it may possess him from the inside and steal his "Numbers". It also enjoys sadistically manipulating its hosts. Biography It was originally in the possession of an unnamed man. Under his control, it appeared as a black, blob-like creature. After the man was defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, Astral absorbs the "Number". The man did not use the effects of this "Number", as the "Number" itself wished to be passed on to Yuma. When Bronk Stone knocked Emperor's Key from Yuma's neck, it could no longer contain the power of the malevolent "Number". It appeared before them as a blackened version of Astral and imprisoned the original version, who told Yuma to entrust Bronk with "Number 39: Utopia". At this point, its appearance in the Duel shifted from its blob-form to a more humanoid one with claws and fangs and a skull-like torso. It then manipulated Yuma as a puppet in order to Duel Bronk. It was capable of manipulating Yuma's actions, but not his words. In this way, Yuma tricked Number 96 into destroying Bronk 's Set "Gearspring Exploder". That allowed Bronk to use "Utopia" with the effects of his "Gearspring" Spell Cards and defeat "Dark Mist". Bronk then throws The Emperor's Key back to Yuma and Astral is freed, allowing him to absorb "Dark Mist" once again. in Emperor's Key.]] Then, while Yuma confronted Dextra and Nistro during the WDC, Dark Mist appeared within Emperor's Key to confront Astral. Astral asked if he broke the seal, and Dark Mist responded that that's what the "Numbers" wanted to begin with. Astral questioned why the other "Numbers" gave their strength to Dark Mist, who responded once more that it's what they wanted. It's what all "Numbers" want - the world's destruction. He claimed that Astral also wanted the same. Astral denied it, but Dark Mist pointed out his very presence as proof against that. He told Astral to remember his mission and join the "Numbers". He assaulted Astral, who was defended by Utopia. Dark Mist asked if Utopia meant to stand against them and concluded he'll just start by absorbing him first. He continued his assault via the use of his own card. After Astral sends Utopia off, Dark Mist captures Astral and begins to infect him. His plan however fails as a light helps Astral break free, at the same time Number 96 disappears. Deck Number 96 plays Yuma's Syllable Deck while manipulating him. He uses it differently, in that he puts all his effort into the Summoning and use of his own card. Trivia * Dark Mist shares a similar role to that of Yami Bakura, an evil entity that dwells within an artifact which is important to the plot. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters